


We Are Gods

by thelastmermaid



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are revealed, and Phoenix and Storm battle it out on the school grounds. Lives are at stake, and Storm is willing to risk it all just to keep her friends and family alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Gods

**Author's Note:**

> So this story got a little bit away from me, but you should probably read 'Oh, The fun We'd Have' and "I could bring them all back' before reading this story. There might be a second one after this, that deals with the aftermath, but that all depends on the feedback I get from this one.

Seven weeks. It took seven weeks before everything came tumbling down. Seven weeks before their world came down around them, around her. The Phoenix, in a sense, challenged her. She had threatened her relationship with Logan, had taunted her, and in the end, Ororo had left to find Logan. And she told him everything. Told him how Jean was really the Phoenix, how Ororo had expanded her powers, and how the Phoenix would - did - destroy everything if Ororo didn’t join her. He had been furious of course, and left.

It took Ororo only a moment to realize that he went to find the Phoenix.

And of course, she went to push their buttons, ripping Logan’s belt off with nothing but her mind, while simultaneously undoing the buttons of Ororo’s blouse. The Phoenix kept teasing Ororo, kept taunting Logan with a voice that was Jean’s as much as it wasn't. Ororo had no intentions of sharing Logan, especially with her, and she certainly wasn't going to let the Pheonix win.

It was a game.

The Phoenix was bored. All of this was nothing but a game to her. Ororo heard her musical dark laughter, and she leaned back on her bed, resting on her elbows. Long red hair hung loosely around her shoulders and back, and her smile was lazy. “And she finally figures it out. Fucking you really did keep you from figuring it all out sooner.”

Logan snarled, and Ororo took that moment to reach out with her powers. She manipulated the electrical impulses of every mind in the mansion and sent out one simple instruction; _Run_. Logan startled next to her, because it was the first time she’s ever attempted something like that, but he didn’t move. To keep him as unhurt as possible, Ororo shoved him out of the room with a gust of wind that she created out of nothing. The door, though it would offer little protection, slammed shut behind him.

"Ah. Here she is. This is the Storm I was waiting for."

The redhead watched as Ororo’s eyes clouded over and eventually became an electric white. White lightening danced at the corner of her eyes and the side of her face, snapping with power. There were more surges of lightening at the ends of her hair, dancing seamlessly in her white locks and blending in perfectly. The Phoenix had waited far to long for Ororo to finally become her namesake.

The Phoenix sat up on the bed, and clapped her hands together. "Oh! Finally! Let's play, Storm!"

And Storm pulled back her left arm and delivered a perfect uppercut at her eye. She manipulated the pressure around them, added more force behind her punch and causing more damage to the Phoenix. Her head jerked, but instead of complaining in pain, the Phoenix only laughed as her eyes lit up with fire. "Do you finally see! You are a goddess!"

No, she was still playing, trying to distract her, trying to keep her from getting rid of her. Storm, remembering how the Phoenix has mentioned that she would be able to read minds by understanding the neuro-activity inside someone's brain, pushed her way into her mind. Storm realized that she was only able to do this because the Phoenix had a host, but she didn't spend too much time thinking about that. Storm pushed, twisting the snaps of electricity and laying them out in front of her, and read the Phoenix's thoughts. Saw that the Phoenix wasn't even a little bit guilty for manipulating her into this, that she was enjoying this game, and how happy she was that she wouldn't be alone anymore. 

"You will always be alone."

"No. No I won't. I have you now. You have all of this power, you'll be here to keep me from getting bored, from getting lonely." 

The Phoenix laughed, and stood up, making sure to push her body up against Storm's as she moved. She locked fiery eyes with Storm's bright white ones and smiled slowly, cruelly at her. "What makes you so sure of that? The power you feel, it's addicting. It's maddening. Do you honestly think Logan, or hell, even T'Challa, will be able to handle you now? Would want you?" 

Storm snarled at the Phoenix. She knew nothing of love, of compassion. All she knew was hate and anger and hunger. Storm has felt love, has felt heartache, has felt lose and wins. The Phoenix has only lived through the feeling of others. They were never her own feelings, never her own thoughts of love. Storm charged at the Phoenix and she took her head on. Both women fell out of the window, glass shattering into a dozen pieces, all in various sizes. Phoenix twisted, and tossed Storm below her, and threw Storm to the ground. Phoenix stayed in the air, and Storm's rage caused a solar flare on the surface of the sun. The wind came to her defense and lifted her of the ground until she was above Phoenix. Storm acted quickly, relying solely on instinct so that the Phoenix wouldn't be able to read her next move. She brought her knee down Phoenix's spine.

She went down with a scream, and Storm flew down after her, lightening dancing around her fists. A gust of wind moved the Phoenix for Ororo to throw another punch at Phoenix. She twisted, dodging Storm's attack, and kicked her legs out, getting Storm in the abdomen and sending her back further into the air, and herself into the ground. 

Ororo grunted in response, and the wind screamed as it hurried to catch her and then propel her back into the Phoenix. Energy in the shape of fire flared up behind her, and Storm wasn't surprised to note that it took the shape of a fire bird as she flew up to meet Storm. They met in the air, a mixture of energy, of fire and lightening. A star exploded millions of miles away, and the ground shook beneath them, knocking a handful of students of their feet yards away. They fought like Titans, bending the world to their will in order to get the upper hand. They came crashing to the ground, throwing punches and kicking, twisting and rolling to get the upper hand. Phoenix tossed Storm off of her with a bolt of cosmic energy, and Storm flew back against an Oak tree. The tree cracked behind her, and her eyes flashed white with rage. 

Phoenix stood up quickly, while Storm moved at a lower pace. The sensations were distracting, each solar flare, each rolling wave in the ocean that moved just the smallest of sand grains, every single movement from a bumblebee caused her to lose her focus. Storm stood more slowly, far to slowly, because the Phoenix had enough time to create three sharp beams of cosmic energy and pointed them at Storm, and they slowly inched closer under Storm's neck. 

"Are you ready to give in, because I would really hate to kill you, Storm."

Storm's eyes flashed with rage as the tip of the energy spear pressed against her throat, while the remaining two covered close on it's sides. She felt a shift in the hair, and her eyes rolled towards her left, and she was just barely able to make out Logan from the corner of her eye. Storm read the panic in his eyes, and she smiled. Kitty was only a couple yards behind him. Her mind moved quickly, and Storm increased the static in her own mind to too Phoenix from reading her thoughts. With impressive speed and focused, Storm silently communicated with Shadowcat. Turning her eyes back towards the Phoenix, Storm manipulated the air molecules behind her, and pressed a solid beam on electricity against her back. 

"You ought to know me well enough by now, to know that I do not give in that easily," Storm answered while slowly pressing her beam harder into Phoenix's back.

"Killing is against your nature."

"I promised to not kill another creature, you do not apply. You are something completely different, Phoenix."

Storm winced as the beam of energy under her neck drew blood, and the Phoenix smiled. "But you are only mortal, I could kill you with nothing but a thought. I will come back," she said, and jerk her chin, sending Wolverine back with a wave of energy to prevent him from getting closer.

"And you will stay lonely."

Her expression became darker, and the Phoenix moved closer. The beam on energy vanished as she moved as close to Storm. "Why can't you just choose me?"

"Because you are destruction."

"I make room for the new. New worlds, new stars, new galaxies, new species." 

"You burn up entire galaxies because you get bored."

"So join me. Leave this mundane world behind, keep me from getting bored, and rule the universe with me."

"No."

"You already saw that'll happen to this planet if you deny me. I will not ask again."

Ororo's eyes widened at the threat, and by reading the electrical impulses in the Phoenix's mind she released that she wasn't joking around. Phoenix really meant it. She had every intention of getting what she wanted, because the Phoenix always got what she wanted. 

Shadowcat came up through the ground behind her, and Storm smiled darkly when she felt her tiny hand move through her body and grasp her heart. _I really hope you know what you're doing, Ororo _.__

___Trust me_. Storm thought quickly before Phoenix started talking._ _

__"I will kill everyone and everything," Phoenix threatened, eyes blazing with barely controlled rage while she looked at Shadowcat. "I will make you watch as the world burns if you take her away from me."_ _

__"If I allow it," there was a change in Storm's voice. There was power, and thunder rumbled above her as lightening broke through the sky and touched down next to her. "You are destruction, and I am life, I am creation. -"_ _

__" _No_." Phoenix whispered at Storm spoke, her eyes wide with a mixture of realization, delight, and fear._ _

__"The universe gave you a name, worshiped you as a God, and I was nameless until this planet. But I left you, I choose this life, and I forgot. But I remember now, I remember all of it. So what you have to ask yourself is this, if I leave my human form, if I lose my host, do you honestly believe that you are capable of defeating me?"_ _

__Phoenix clapped, giddy, and she took a step forward and placed a hand of Storm's cheek. The lightening on her face traveled up Phoenix's arm, and she only grinned. "Oh. It's been centuries, and I finally find you. Why would I give you up now?"_ _

__"Because I will force you to stay in your host, and it will drive you mad."_ _

__"You would do that to me?"_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__"You're lying."_ _

__"Shadowcat," Storm ordered, and she felt her tiny fingers tighten around her heart. Storm felt her muscles tense, her blood pounding, and the wind howled, twisters, at least seven of them, formed and danced around the three of them. "Are you challenging me, Phoenix?"_ _

__"Why do you choose them?" There was a hitch in her voice, and Storm recognized it. It was the sound of a broken heart. Perhaps over the years she had become a little bit more human._ _

__"If you leave now, as things are, I will see you, every ten years, for a week." Storm reasoned._ _

__"And how is that fair?"_ _

__"Ten years is nothing but a blink for you. I am the only conscious in this body. It needs me to survive. I won't fit anywhere else, and it would take centuries for me to create another mortal form. I need time to figure out how to leave this body and have it stay in tact for me to come back."_ _

__"But a week?"_ _

__"All the more reason for us to treasure our time together." Storm answered and reached for Phoenix's hands. She grasped both of them, and gave her a tight squeeze. "Please, leave my family, leave this planet, and I will see you in ten years."_ _

__Tears collected on the edge of the Phoenix's eyes, but still Storm encouraged Shadowcat to keep her hand firmly around her heart. Finally, Phoenix nodded, and Storm smiled. She tugged Phoenix's hand gently towards her, and wrapped her arms around the Phoenix. Shadowcat let go of Storm's heart and took a step back, dark eyes watching both women wearily._ _

___I love you_ , they both broadcasted to each other at the same time, and Storm laughed into Phoenix's hair. Shortly after, there was a blinding light as energy shifted, and Storm stood holding Jean's limp body. There was a speck of small intense energy dancing in front of her eyes, and Storm smiled sadly. "I will see you soon." _ _

__For the first couple seconds, everyone stood still, and the small ball of pure energy that was Phoenix floated in front of Storm, for the length of a breath before she buzzed through the crowd, touching everyone she passed with a nudge of energy before she flew into the sky._ _

__"What the hell was that?!" Bobby called out some yards away, as Ororo's powers took care of the twirling weather around them. She gently lowered herself to the ground with Jean still in her arms. The snaps of lightening from her body vanished along with the force of her powers._ _

__"That was a long story."_ _


End file.
